Overload With Angels
by MetalArmyXXX
Summary: Het is het jaar 1856 in Resemdool. Als Demi en haar zusje Lyla naar de lucht kijken als ze op een dag terug komen van de markt, zien ze iemand uit de lucht vallen. Ze nemen de jongen mee naar huis en verzorgen hem. Maar dan komt Demi’s vader thuis.....
1. Dag 1: een vreemdeling

Dag 1: Een Vreemdeling

Het is een zonnige dag in het dorpje Resemdool. Demi is met haar zusje Lyla over de markt aan het lopen. Hun moeder is ziek en ze moesten even wat medicijnen halen. Ze lopen op de terugweg naar huis. Even later zien ze dat het donkerder wordt. De wolken trekken samen en het lijkt wel alsof er iets zwarts naar beneden valt. Alle mensen op de markt kijken verbaasd naar de lucht. Demi en haar zusje horen dan een vrouw schreeuwen:

'Er valt iemand naar beneden! Vanuit de lucht! Vang hem op!'

Als Demi beter kijkt naar de zwarte gedaante ziet ze inderdaad dat het niet een iets is, maar een iemand. Ze geeft Lyla de papieren zak met boodschappen en medicijnen en rent naar de plek waar de persoon valt.

'Demi! Wat ga je doen!?' Gilt haar zusje haar nog na.

'Wat ik kan.' Antwoord Demi terug.

Een paar mannen zien dat Demi hem probeert op te vangen en gaan haar helpen. Als de persoon steeds dichterbij de grond komt, lopen Demi en de mannen steeds kleine stapjes een andere kant op. Uiteindelijk vangt een grote man de persoon op. De lucht klaart op en iedereen klapt vanwege de vangst van de man. Demi rent naar de man toe om hem te helpen. Hij legt de persoon neer en Demi ziet dat het een jongen is. Hij heeft een lange bruine jas aan en witte handschoenen. Voor de rest heeft hij ook een bruine broek aan met bruine schoenen. Hij heeft ook lang blond haar. In een paardenstaart. Zijn ogen zijn dicht en hij ligt stil op de grond. Demi is bij hem geknield en Lyla rent naar haar zus toe.

'Hoe is het met hem?' Vraagt ze.

Als ze geen antwoord krijgt van Demi stoot ze haar zus aan en vraagt het nog een keer.

'Hoe is het met hem? Hallo?' Demi kijkt op met een geschrokken gezicht.

'Ik… Ik weet niet of het wel gaat met hem.' Lyla zucht en zegt:

'Maak je geen zorgen. We brengen hem naar het hospitaal in de buurt en gaan naar huis. Mam wacht op de medicijnen hoor.'

'Nee Lyla. We nemen hem mee naar huis en gaan hem verzorgen. Maakt niet uit wat Vader zegt. Of de rest.' Je hoort een paar mensen druk met elkaar mompelen.

'Zal ik je helpen?' Vraagt de man aardig. Demi knikt en zegt:

'Bedankt meneer, en ook bedankt dat U hem heeft opgevangen.'

'Graag gedaan hoor meisje. Ik hoop dat alles goed met hem komt. Maar ik weet zeker dat jullie goed voor hem zullen zorgen.' Ondertussen tilt hij de jongen op en loopt met de gezusters naar hun huis.

'Als jullie hem goed hebben verzorgd, mogen mijn vrouw en kinderen samen met mij eens op bezoek komen? Als ik thuis kom, zullen ze het nooit geloven wat ik hun vertel!' Lyla knikt heftig van ja en Demi zegt:

'Tuurlijk. Dan kan hij ons allen ook gelijk vertellen hoe het kan dat hij uit de lucht kwam zetten.' Eenmaal thuis aangekomen bedankt Demi de man nog een keer en de man rent gauw naar huis om het grote nieuws te vertellen. Demi en Lyla leggen hem op de bank terwijl Moeder de keuken uit komt.

'Wie heb je bij je, schat?' Vraagt ze nieuwsgierig,

'Hij kwam zomaar uit de lucht vallen, mam! Het was echt heel eng. Demi en een paar mannen hebben hem opgevangen. Demi wou hem per se mee naar huis nemen om hem te verzorgen.'

'Lyla! Dat wou ik zeggen!' Snauwt Demi.

'Ohw echt waar?' Vraagt Moeder terwijl ze naar de bank loopt waar de jongen op ligt. Ze bekijkt hem eens goed en zegt dan:

'Leg hem maar even onder een laken. Ik bel dalijk meneer Yukitoma wel even om te kijken of alles goed met hem is. Het was zeker een hele smak die hij maakte, niet waar?' Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. De jongen ligt zonder jas en schoenen onder een dun laken dat Lyla mee naar beneden had genomen.

'Zolang jullie vader niets van hem weet, komt alles goed. Jullie weten hoe gewelddadig hij kan zijn hé?' Demi en Lyla weten het maar al te goed. Hun vader heeft in het leger gezeten als een generaal. Iedereen vond hem wel aardig, maar de overheid heeft hem toch ontslagen. Zonder enkele reden. Sindsdien is hun vader erg gewelddadig. Als ze niet luisteren of hem tegenspreken, slaat hij met zijn vuist. Enkele uren later zit Demi nog steeds naast de bank op haar knieën te bidden dat hij snel wakker word en dat alles goed komt. Dan klopt er iemand op de deur. Demi schrikt wakker uit haar gebed en doet de deur open.

'Ohw, goedendag, meneer Yukitoma. Ik verwachtte u al. Komt U binnen. Het is erg koud in deze tijd van het jaar hé?'

'Ja. Ja inderdaad, mijn meisje. Ik heb van je moeder gehoord dat jij en je zusje iemand uit de lucht zag vallen en hem mee naar huis hebben gebracht om hem te verzorgen. Is dat correct?' Vraagt de man nieuwsgierig.

'Ja, dat is inderdaad wat ik heb gezegd.' Moeder komt de keuken uit met nog een theedoek in haar handen.

'Hij ligt op de bank. Kijkt U maar even.' Demi roept Lyla dat de dokter er is en met zijn drieën gaan ze op de andere bank zitten. Meneer Yukitoma kijkt naar zijn reflexen, zijn oren, tong en ogen. Als hij naar zijn ogen kijkt, schrikt hij wel een beetje op.

'Ohw, wat is dit uitermate bijzonder.' Zegt hij dan.

'Wat, dokter?' Vraagt Lyla, die er meteen bovenop zit.

'Hij heeft goudkleurige ogen. Wisten jullie dat niet?' Demi schudt van nee en haar moeder bevestigd dat.

'Hij had zijn ogen steeds dicht, dan kunnen we toch moeilijk zien wat voor kleur ogen hij heeft, toch?' Vertelt Lyla nogal bijdehand.

'Ja. Ja, dat is inderdaad waar ja. Hmmm.' Hij zet zijn hand onder zijn kin en denkt goed na.

'Ik heb het! Zijn wonden zullen erg snel gaan genezen. Want: Hij is een Fallen Angel.' Zegt hij dan met veel zekerheid in zijn stem.

'Een Fallen Angel?' Demi weet niet wat hij bedoelt. Als ze hem vragend aan kijkt, snapt Dokter Yukitoma wat Demi wil gaan vragen.

'Ja. Een Fallen Angel is een engel die uit de hemel des heren is gevallen. Hij is of zijn vleugels verloren, of er is een onschuldige levende vermoord door zijn fout. Dan vallen de engelen soms uit de lucht. Dan worden ze weer mens of gaan ze naar de Hel. Gelukkig is de Heer zo vergevend genoeg geweest om hen terug naar de aarde des levende te sturen. Kijk.' Eindigt de man zijn verhaal.

'Hij heeft een ovalen wond op de linkerkant van zijn nek. Dit betekend dat hij linkshandig is.'

'Ohw, dokter, hoe komt het toch dat U zoveel weet van die engelen?' Vraagt Moeder nieuwsgierig.

'Ach ja, ik heb tamelijk veel contact met Monnik Archibalt. Hij heeft mij alles van deze schepsels verteld.' Legt hij triomfantelijk uit.

'Dus, U beweerd dat dit geen mens is, maar een schepsel?' Vraagt Lyla weer. De man knikt weer.

'Nou, hij ziet er dan wel menselijk uit voor een Fallen Angel. Dat moet ik U wel vertellen. Maar dat is mijn menig.' Ratelt Lyla maar door.

'Ach Lyla, hou toch je mond. En laat die wijze man eens zijn verhaal doen.' Probeert haar moeder haar stil te houden. Alledrie zijn ze erg nieuwsgierig en lopen ze naar de bank toe. Demi kijkt naar de jongen en Lyla kijkt hoe haar zus naar hem kijkt. Eigenlijk is ze eigenlijk wel jaloers dat zij hem niet gevangen heeft. Maar ze gunt het haar wel.

'Kan ik U even spreken, mevrouw?' Vraagt dokter Yukitoma.

'Tuurlijk, meneer.' En samen lopen ze even de keuken in. Lyla merkt dat ze het over haar en haar zus hebben. Soms kijkt haar moeder even naar haar en glimlacht dan. Demi merkt het niet. Ze blijft naar de jongen kijken met gefascineerde ogen. Dan voelt Lyla plots een elleboog stoot van Demi in haar zij. Ze kijkt haar boos aan en wilt net vragen waarom ze dat deed als ze ziet dat Demi's gezicht helemaal vrolijk wordt.

'Kijk nou eens.' Zegt Demi zacht en blij. Lyla kijkt naar de jongen en ziet inderdaad dat zijn ogenleden bewegen.

'Hij probeert wakker te worden, denk ik.' Zegt haar zus weer. Lyla blijft kijken met grote ogen en ze ziet dat de jongen zijn ogen langzamerhand open gaan.

'Mam! Hij wordt wakker!' Gilt Demi naar de keuken. Gelijk komen meneer Yukitoma en moeder aangestormd.

'Mag ik eens zien?' Vraagt de dokter. Demi gaat opzij en knielt bij het hoofd van de jongen. Meneer Yukitoma legt zijn hand op het voorhoofd van de jongen.

'Hij is warm. Heeft u ook een glaasje water en een aspirine voor hem?' Vraagt hij beleefd.

'Jawel. Ik pak het even.' Zegt moeder beleefd terug en loopt weer naar de keuken. Ze komt terug met een glas water en een aspirine. De jongen heeft nu zijn ogen open en kijkt verbaasd. Omdat hij het erg warm heeft, puft hij. Ondertussen zegt hij steeds twee namen. Al en Winry. Demi vind het grappig maar lacht niet. Ze is erg opgewonden over het idee dat ze een engel heeft gered. Ze buigt over hem heen En hij schrikt op. De hand van meneer Yukitoma valt van zijn voorhoofd en de jongen zit nu omgedraaid rechtop op de bank.

'Wie zijn jullie?' Vraagt hij verward. Lyla begint te giechelen. Ze kruipt op haar knieën naar haar zus toe en fluistert:

'Wat een leuke stem hé?' Demi wordt helemaal rood. Dat wordt ze altijd als haar zusje zoiets zegt. Dan is ze namelijk bang dat iemand dat hoort. Maar zo te zien aan het verwarde gezicht van de jongen heeft hij het gelukkig niet gehoord.

'Wat doe ik hier? Waar ben ik? En nog belangrijker, wie zijn jullie?' De dokter kijkt hem raar aan.

'Welke dag is het vandaag, jongeman? Weet je dat?' Hij kijkt hem heel indringend aan.

'Donderdag. Hoezo?' Antwoord de jongen. De dokter knikt goed keurend en zegt tegen de meiden:

'Over twee dagen kom ik terug voor controle. Ik denk dat hij zo weer kan vliegen als een vogeltje.' Hij lacht om zijn eigen grap, staat op en loopt met zijn koffertje naar de deur. Hij zwaait en loopt naar buiten. Het is nog geen minuut later of er word aangebeld. Moeder doet open terwijl de jongen Demi raar aankijkt.

'Winry? Ben jij dat?' Vraagt hij. Lyla begint te grinniken en Demi wordt rood.

'Nee, Ik ben Demi. En jij? Hoe heet jij?' Vraagt ze blozend. Hij wilt net gaan antwoorden als moeder iets zegt terwijl er mensen binnen stappen. Het is dezelfde man die hem heeft opgevangen met zijn gezin.

'Kijk eens wie er is, Demi?' Moeder glimlacht naar haar dochter en Lyla en Demi zien dat de jongen een beetje geschrokken is.

'Hoe gaat het met hem?' Vraagt de man aan Demi.

'Goed. De dokter komt over twee dagen terug voor controle.' Ze kon haart zin nog net afmaken of drie kleine kinderen klimmen op de bank en springen bij de jongen. Ze stellen allemaal tegelijk vragen aan hem.

'Hé! Doe eens niet! Hij is net wakker!' Roept Demi erdoor heen.

'Het is al goed, Demi.' Zegt de jongen opeens. Hij pakt een van de kinderen op en zet haar op de grond. Dan kietelt hij de andere twee. Het meisje klimt weer op de bank en wilt ook meedoen. Het lijkt wel alsof ze elkaar heel lang kennen. Ze stoeien maar een beetje. Maar het geeft Demi toch een bekend gevoel.

'Hoe heet je?' Vraagt een van de drie opeens. Hun moeder reageert erop.

'Dat is erg onbeleefd, schat. Zoiets vraag je niet aan een vreemde.' Zegt ze een beetje boos. De jongen glimlacht naar haar en zelfs de drie hun moeder wordt een beetje rood.

'Mijn naam is Edward.' Antwoord de jongen triomfantelijk. De andere jongen van het drietal staat achter de Edward zijn rug en trekt aan zijn staart terwijl hij vraagt:

'Waarom heb je zolang haar? Je bent toch een jongen?'

'Hé! Rustig aan jij, rakker! Dat is omdat ik nou eenmaal lang haar heb.' Hij pakt de jongen van achteren op en zet hem voor zich. Demi ziet dat hij lacht en speelt met de kinderen. Ze ziet ook dat de wond in zijn nek weg is. "Hij geneest wel snel, ja." Denkt ze dan.

Die avond blijft het gezin met de drieling eten en ze praten met elkaar over wat er allemaal gebeurd is die dag. Edward beantwoorde allemaal vragen die ze omstebeurt stelden en in ruil van zijn antwoorden mocht hij zelf ook veel vragen stellen. Toen het gezin naar huis ging lag Edward weer op de bank. Met het deken over hem heen. Hij had het tamelijk koud en Demi kwam naast hem knielen.

'Heb je het erg koud?' Vroeg ze aardig. Edward knikte zachtjes. Zijn ogen waren dicht. Hij was moe. Dat kon Demi maar al te goed begrijpen. Lyla en haar moeder lagen al te slapen. Het was stil in de kamer. Je koon alleen het tikken van de klok nog duidelijk horen. Het was 10 uur. En het werd 12 uur. De tijd ging snel, vond Demi. Maar ze was wel blij dat alles in die tijd toch goed is gekomen met hem. Als ze ook naar bed wilt gaat, staat ze op en buigt ze zichzelf over hem heen.

'Wat ben je voor een eigenaardige leuke jongen?' Vroeg ze zachtjes. Geen antwoord. Ze gaf een klein kusje op zijn voorhoofd waardoor hij omdraaiden in zijn slaap. Demi glimlachte en liep naar boven. Ze was ook moe en wou naar bed. Haar vader was nog niet thuis gekomen. Gelukkig maar, dacht ze. Anders was het een chaos hier. Ze viel langzaam in slaap. En de nacht ging langzaam voorbij.


	2. Dag 2: De strijd

Dag 2: De Strijd

Het was de volgende morgen toen Demi wakker werd van een harde bonk. Het kwam van beneden. Zou hij van de bank zijn gevallen? Dacht ze. Toen dacht ze weer aan die jongen. Met zijn heldere mooie goudkleurige ogen en zijn vriendelijke maar doordringende stem. Toen hoorde ze weer een harde bonk. Harder dan die daarvoor. En weer kwam het van beneden. Wat is hij toch aan het doen? Denkt ze nog slaperig. Dan komt Lyla binnen. Ze zit onder de blauwe plekken en ze heeft tranen in haar ogen.

'Pa is thuis.' Zei ze huilend. Demi schrok op en rende naar beneden. Gevolgd door haar zusje. Ze deed de deur open van de trap naar de woonkamer en zag haar moeder op de grond liggen. Ze hoestte en kreunde van de pijn.

'Mam!' Riep Demi en rende naar haar toe. Ze legde haar moeder op haar rug neer en legde haar hoofd op haar schoot.

'Kom dan helpen!' Riep ze tegen Lyla. Maar Lyla bleef staan. Met grote geschrokken en bange ogen vol pijn en tranen bleef Lyla staan. Demi liep naar haar toe en pakte haar bij haar schouders.

'Wat is er, Ly? Zeg me dan wat er is? Waarom blijf je staat!?' Met een trillende vinger wees Lyla de kamer in. Demi hoorde haar vader een kreet uitroepen en ze hoorde weer en bonk. Ze keek om, om te kijken waar haar zusje naar wees. Ze zag haar vader staan. Bijna tegen de muur. Hij stond gebogen over de jongen. Demi kon zijn gezicht niet zien maar wel dat haar vader's vuist tegen hem kwam. Ze schrok vreselijk en rende naar hem toe. Ze sprong op zijn rug om hem te stoppen. Toen ze op zijn rug was, zag Demi over haar vader's schouder de jongen. Zijn gezicht was bebloed bij zijn mond, wangen, voorhoofd en ogen. Ze schrok en kon niet op tijd wegspringen of haar vader greep haar beet bij haar schouders en gooide haar tegen de muur aan. Lyla deed haar handen voor haar mond en huilde. Ze rende naar haar zus toe terwijl haar vader met woedende ogen Edward verder sloeg. Ze helpt haar overeind en dan stopt het geluid. Het geluid van de woedekreten van haar vader stopte. Het geluid van de vuist tegen de muur stopte. Het geluid dat Edward maakte als hij weer een vuist in zijn maag of gezicht kreeg, stopte. Demi en Lyla keken op naar Edward en haar vader. Edward had met zijn rechterhand hun vader's vuist gestopt. Hun vader probeert weer te slaan met zijn andere vuist, maar ook die stopt hij.

'Weet je wat ik het meest haat?' Zei Edward tegen hem. Hun vader keek met grote verbaasde ogen naar hem. Hoe hij op stond met zijn handen die nog steeds zijn vuisten stopte terwijl hij doordrukte.

'Mensen zoals jij!' En bij die woorden schopte Edward Demi's vader in zijn maag met zijn linkervoet waardoor hun vader indook en tegen de bank werd gedrukt. Demi en Lyla wisten niet wat ze zagen! Edward trapte zo hun sterke grote en gevaarlijke vader tegen de bank! Hun vader stond weer langzaam op en liep op hem af.

'Ik had je té vaak geslagen om dat te kunnen! Wat ben jij?' Vroeg hun vader verbaast en boos tegelijk.

'Ik ben een alchemist' Antwoorden Edward, Hij klapte in zijn handen en zette die op de grond. Er kwam een gigantisch blauw licht tevoorschijn en terwijl Edward nog steeds zijn ogen op hun vader had gericht, veranderde de vloer onder hun vader's voeten. Toen was het opeens weg. Het heldere licht blauw licht was opeens weg. En Demi en Lyla schrokken maar waren blij dat hun vader nu niets kon doen. Edward had iets met de vloer gedaan zodat de vloer in armen veranderden. Ze klemde om hun vader's benen en hij kon zich niet meer bewegen. Edward liep naar hem toe en zei:

'Waarom doe je ze zoveel pijn, altijd?' Demi was verbaasd waarom hij het vroeg. Edward keek verbaasd naar het drietal.

'Wat? Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd ofzo?' Vroeg hij.

'Waarom vraag je dat voor ons?' Kon Demi uitbrengen. Lyla begon opeens te grinniken. Demi stootte haar zusje boos aan en vroeg waarom ze zo moest lachen.

'Omdat hij zo'n grappig gezicht trekt! Hahahahaha! Man! Je kan zo het theater in! Echt! Man, dat gezicht van jou! Hahahahahaha!' Edward begon een beetje te blozen maar wist niet wat Demi bedoelde met dat het niet kon.

'Wat kan niet, Demi?' Vroeg hij.

'Omdat,' Begon hun vader. 'De enige die met zijn achternaam Elric heet, met zijn voornaam Eden heet. Jij kunt niet met je achternaam Elric heten.' Edward schrok een beetje en strompelde naar de bank.

'Dat... dat kan niet waar zijn...' Fluisterde Edward. Demi kwam naast hem zitten. Haar vader liet ze gewoon staan.

'Wat kan niet waar zijn?' Edward zat met zijn bebloede handen in zijn blonde haar.

'Eden.. dat... dat is de naam...' Hij kon zijn zin nog niet afmaken of er werd aangebeld. Lyla deed open. Een man van ongeveer 35 jaar oud stond voor de deur. Hij glimlachte. Maar toen hij haar zag staan met tranen in haar ogen en blauwe plekken, was zijn glimlach weg.

'Wat... wat is er gebeurt?' Vroeg hij bezorgt. Hij knielde voor Lyla en veegde haar tranen weg. Toen zag hij de moeder van Lyla en de vader die met zijn benen verstrikt zat in de vloer. Ook zag hij twee mensen op de bank zitten. De ene had de handen in het haar.

'Wat gebeurt hier?' Vroeg hij weer. Dit keer keek het meisje op de bank op. Het was Demi, zag hij.

'Eden?' Vroeg ze. De jongen schrok op. Hij stond van de bank op en liep naar hem toe. Eden Elric schrok van de kleur van zijn ogen.

'Een Fallen Angel, huh?' Hij zakt op zijn knieën voor de jongen. Hij is maar een kop groter dan Lyla.

'En waarom ben jij uit de hemel gevallen?' Vroeg Eden weer.

'Eden Gabriel Hohed Elric.' Zei de jongen. De man was verward.

'Watte? Waarom zeg je dat?' De jongen keek hem nu recht in zijn ogen aan.

'Dat zijn mijn doopnamen.' (ik moest wel een paar namen verzinnen... sorry) zei de jongen.

'Maar, waarom zeg je ze tegen mij?' Vroeg hij nog steeds verward. De jongen balkten zijn vuisten nu.

"Omdat ik je kleinzoon ben!' riep hij. Iedereen was stil. Ze wisten niet wat ze hoorden. Hij? Een kleinzoon van Eden Elric? Vooral Eden wist niet wat hem overkwam. Die jongen moet vast hard op zijn hoofd gevallen zijn! Hij had helemaal geen kleinkinderen! Laat staan een kleinzoon die lijkt op de jongen die voor hem staat.

**Dit is tot nu toe wat ik heb.. Ik heb grootste plannen oor dit verhaal, maar moeten nog worden uitgevoerd!!**


	3. Dag 3: De Waarheid

Dag 3: De waarheid

'Maar... Hoe... hoe kan dat dan? Ik... Ik ben nog geeneens getrouwd! Als... als ik zou trouwen.. zou ik niet gaan trouwen met de vrouw waarvan ik hou!' Edward keek verbaast op.

'Hoezo niet?' Vroeg hij zacht. Eden liet zijn hoofd zachtjes hangen.

'Haar vader heeft haar hand al weggegeven aan iemand waarmee ik niet goed kan opschieten. Laten we het daar op houden, goed? Maar wat is er gebeurt hier?' Als Eden klaar is met zijn zegje, horen ze hard gekraak. Van hout en steen dat breekt. Demi en Lyla's vader had zijn zakmesje kunnen pakken uit zijn broekzak en had het kapot gemaakt toen hij was ontsnapt uit de greep van samen gesmolten steen en hout om zijn benen heen. Edward klapt in zijn handen en zet ze weer op de grond. Dit keer komt hetzelfde licht en geluid en ook dit keer zit Demi's vader vast aan de vloer gesmolten. Maar dit keer helemaal tot zijn schouders. En niet tot zijn heupen. Eden zag het allemaal gebeuren liep naar Edward toe. Hij omhelst hem. Edward is verbaasd en beseft na een klein tijdje dat hij lang niet meer zo vast was gehouden. Hij sluit zijn ogen en klemt zijn armen om zijn grootvader heen.

'Je bent een echte Elric. Ik geloof... Ed.' Edward kijkt op en als ze loslaten van elkaar glimlacht Eden.

'Dus, hoe ben je ter wereld gekomen?' Vraagt hij nadat hij Edward op de bank heeft laten zitten en er zelf naast was gaan zitten. Edward kijkt hem met een grijns aan.

'Hoe denk je? Via mijn moeder...Doh...' en begrijpt nu pas wat hij heeft gevraagd. Op welke manier dan.

'Dat bedoel ik helemaal niet, en dat weet jij best, jongeman! Ik bedoel: wie zijn er voor jou gekomen?' Edward kijkt bedenkelijk.

'Erh.. even denken hoor! Nou.. Jij gaat trouwen met Oma Trudy. Dan krijgen jullie...' Eden onderbrak hem na zijn eerste zin al.

'Trudy? Ga ik dan toch met haar trouwen? Echt waar?' Zijn gezicht klaart op. Edward zucht diep.

'Ja.. Maar ik mag dit eigenlijk niet zeggen. Ik mag absoluut niet knoeien met het verleden. Dat begrijp je toch wel?' Vroeg Edward gelijk. Eden knikte en maakte het gebaar dat hij door moest gaan met praten. Edward zuchtte weer en ging verder.

'Daarna krijgen jij en Oma een zoon. Die gaat ook weer trouwen en die krijgt weer een dochter. Dat is onze moeder. Je zoon noemt zijn dochter Trisha...'Weer word hij onderbroken. Dit keer door Demi.

'Onze? Heb je een zusje dan?' Lyla begint gelijk te grinniken.

'Gaat zijn gezicht weer.. Phffffhahahaahahahahaha! Echt humor!' Demi stoot haar zusje aan en kijkt dan vragend naar Edward.

'Nou.. nee.. geen zusje. Ik heb een kleiner broertje. Alphonse. Hij wel dan één jaar jonger dan mij, maar hij is en blijft mijn kleine broertje.' Eden kijkt glimlachend naar Edward. Edward begint zich ongemakkelijk te voelen.

Edward's POV

'Wat is er, jongen?' Vroeg Opa.

Iedereen keek me gelijk aan. Daardoor voelde ik me nog ongemakkelijker.

'Nou..' Begon ik. Maar ik kon niets meer zeggen. Ik kreeg ene brok in mijn keel. Ik liet mijn hoofd vallen en liet mijn haar zo voor mijn ogen vallen, dat niemand kon zien dat ik tranen in mijn ogen had.

'Mam...' Begon ik weer. Weer kon ik niet verder komen. Iedereen begon een beetje ongeduldig te worden. Vooral Lyla.

'Waarom zeg je niets meer? Ben je je tong kwijt?' Demi stootte haar zusje weer aan. Elkaar keken ze boos aan. Toen keken ze mij weer aan.

'Wat is er met je moeder, Edward.' Zei Opa. Met een geruststellende stem. Maar zo geruststellend klonk hij niet in mijn oren. Ik slikte een keer.

'Mam... is... ze is dood...' Zei ik ten slotte. Iedereen keek me geschrokken aan. Demi wou me geruststellen door naast me te komen zitten en een arm om me heen te slaan. Maar het hielp niet echt. Opa was het meest geschrokken. Kon ik me eigenlijk best wel voorstellen. Als je klein-klein zoon zegt dat je klein dochter dood is, terwijl je haar nog moet krijgen! Opa's gezicht zal ik denk ik nooit meer vergeten.

'D...Dood? Maar hoe komt dat dan?' Vroeg hij gelijk weer. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik wou niet antwoorden. Ik wou het niet weten, terwijl ik het wél wist. Ik voelde dat Demi me tegen haar aan drukte. Ik vond alles best. Lyla keek naar de grond en Eden keek strak voor zich uit. Ik voelde Demi zuchten.

'Het komt wel goed, Ed. Echt waar.' Beloofde ze. Ik geloofde het niet eens. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en voelde me opeens heel ellendig. Toen ik mijn ogen dicht had, voelde ik wat er allemaal toen was gebeurt. Ik zag alles weer voor me. Mam die dood ging, hoe Al en ik de bak vulde, hoe ik voelde dat mijn been en arm werd afgerukt en hoe Mam eruit zag na de transmutatie. Ik voelde me steeds erger. Ik klemde me om Demi heen en begon te huilen.

'Het is mijn schuld. Het is allemaal mijn schuld' Zei ik.


	4. Dag 4: De arrestatie

Dag 4: De Arrestatie

Gewone POV

'Wat is jou schuld?' Demi keek op. Ze zag dat Edward huilde. Tuurlijk had ze het ook gevoeld. Hij schokte met zijn schouders.

'Dat... Dat mam...' Verder kon hij niet komen. Alweer niet.

'Edward...' Zei Eden. Edward keek op. Eden zag dat er tranen over zijn wangen liepen.

'Je hoeft het niet te zeggen als het té pijnlijk voor je wordt.' Hij glimlachte. Edward deed zijn ogen even snel dicht en weer open. Hij keek Eden recht in zijn ogen aan.

'Ik... Ik wil het vertellen.' Hij slikt even en vertelt dan verder.

'Al en ik hebben geprobeerd mam terug te brengen met Alchemie. Maar het ging mis, Al verloor zijn hele lichaam en ik mijn arm en been. Ik heb nu automail. Winry Rockbell heeft ze voor me gemaakt. Ik kreeg ze toen ik 6 was.' Eden wat wou zeggen maar Edward was hem voor.

'Ik weet het. Jíj vind Alchemie uit. Dus dan weet je dat ook. En ja, we hebben Human Transmutation gedaan. De grootste fout van mijn leven.' Edward kijkt naar zijn arm en been.

'Dus... Wat gebeurde er met je broertje?' Vroeg Demi.

'In onze kelder, waar we dus die transmutatie hebben gedaan, stond een harnas. Ik heb mijn arm voor Al opgeofferd, zodat zijn ziel in onze wereld bleef. Hij zat vast voor 4 jaar in het harnas. Hij heeft zijn lichaam weer terug. Nou ja... dat van een 12 jarige. Maar geestelijk is hij 17.' Eden was er stil van. Toen schoot hem iets te binnen.

'Rockbell zei je?' Edward kijkt op en knikt verbaasd.

'Hmmm... dat was te verwachten. Dat het een Rockbell was natuurlijk. Niet dat je arm en been eraf was.' Weer glimlachte hij.

'Hoezo, was dat te verwachten?' Edward snapte het nog steeds niet.

'Nou,' begon Eden weer.

'Samanta Rockbell is in verwachting van een baby, en Zíj is al erg geïnteresseerd in metaal enz. Waarschijnlijk dat haar kindje ook een kindje krijgt, dat betekend dat het kindje van Sam's kindje, erhm... ongeveer jou leeftijd zou zijn als jij deze leeftijd bent.' Edward kon het niet geloven. Hij had gelijk ook nog!

'Maar hoe weet u dan dat ze dan dezelfde leeftijd als mij heeft? Dat kunt u toch niet voorspellen?' Eden knipoogde naar Edward.

'Logistiek, mijn jongen. Logistiek. En omdat jíj alchemie gebruikte, denk ik dat jij heel goed weet wat logistiek inhoud.' Edward was even verward. En vooral Lyla en Demi. Die snapte er al helemaal niets van.

Later die dag als Eden en Edward alles hadden uitgesproken, zodat Eden wist waarom en waardoor hij hier was, ging ze naar Eden's huis. Hij had een gigantische bibliotheek in zijn huis. En Edward voelde zich als een vis in het water.

Die zelfde middag organiseerde Eden Elric een begrafenis voor de moeder van Demi en Lyla. De twee zusjes stonden tegen Edward aangedrukt toen ze de kist met hun moeders lichaam erin in het gat lieten zakken. Ze huilden allebei vreselijk. Edward kon al niet zo goed tegen begrafenissen en al helemaal niet als er gehuild werd. Zijn hoofd liet hij rusten op het schokkende hoofd van Demi die tegen zijn borst was aangedrukt. Lyla mocht een roos op de kist leggen, maar ze wilde niet. Ze was bang in het gat te vallen en dat mensen haar er niet uit konden halen. Ze had dat al eens meegemaakt toen ze erg klein was. Ze had een gatfobie als het ware. Demi daar in tegen wilde juist wél een roos op de kist leggen. Maar niet zonder Edward die haar hand vast hield. Bijna het hele dorp was op de begrafenis. En iedereen rouwde om Margareta Samuels.

Opeens komen er op de begraafplaats sheriffs van Resemdool. Iedereen schrikt als ze horen:

'Halt, politie!' De pastoor die de begrafenis leidde, stapte naar voren.

'Waar staat dit in godesnaam op? Als ik mag vragen? Dit is een ceremoniële begrafenis van een vrouw waarvan we allemaal hebben gehouden! En u komt even het heilige grond op dreunen en zoekt een crimineel ofzo?' De pastoor was woedend. Niemand had hem nog zo boos gezien.

'Meneer de pastoor. Het spijt ons erg dat wij de boel komen verstoren. Maar we zoeken een heks. Meneer Richard Samuels heeft aangifte gedaan van hekserij in zijn eigen huis. Tot twee keer toe gebruikt. Wij komen de persoon arresteren.'

'En wie mag deze persoon dan wel zijn die zich ongestoord bevind op heilige grond van de almachtige Heer?' Hij draaide een beetje verschrikt om naar de menigte. Iedereen schrok bij het horen van het word 'heks' en 'hekserij'. Demi en Lyla's vader komt voor de sheriff's staan. Hij stond al een tijdje achter hun maar wou nu eens tempo maken met de persoon te arresteren. Hij steekt zijn wijsvinger uit en wijst naar Edward.

'Hij! Hij maakte mijn voeten vast aan mijn eigen vloer! In mijn eigen huis! Hij is de heks!' De sheriffs begonnen een beetje te lachen. Terwijl de rest van de menigte verschrikt naar hem keek. Demi kon haar oren niet geloven. Ze keek op voelde Edward's arm nog steeds op haar rug rustte. Ze zag dat hij verschrikt keek.

'Waar wachten jullie nog op! Grijp hem dan!' De sheriffs kijken de man ernstig aan.

'Meneertje. Denkt u nou echt dat we hém oppakken? Hij kan nog geen eens een vuurtje toveren! Het spijt me. Maar hij kán het niet zijn!' Demi kijkt op gelucht. Maar haar vader moet en zal zijn zin krijgen.

'Let u maar eens op! Ik zal het bewijzen!' Hij pakte een dolk uit zijn laars en rende schreeuwend op Edward af. Edward duwt Lyla en Demi weg, zodat ze niet gewond kunnen raken en spring als hun vader uit haalt naar zijn linkerbeen. Jammer genoeg raakt hij zijn broek en er zit een grote scheur in. Zo groot, dat je zijn automail kon zien. De sheriffs schrokken wel een beetje. Dan lopen ze op Edward af en grijpen hem bij zijn arm.

'Zo zo zo, meneertje onschuldig hé? Metalen been is erg verdacht!' Eden komt uit de menigte.

'Laat hem los! Hij is een jongen van Wetenschap! Hij heeft een ongeluk gehad en zijn been moest worden geamputeerd. Maar hij wou niet in een rolstoel. Dus ík heb automail voor hem gemaakt!' De sheriffs lachten.

'Als dat zo is, dan ben ik de keizer van China!' Lachte een van de sheriffs. Eden rent tegen de sheriffs op en schreeuwt:

'Laat hem met rust!' Hij grijpt de armen van de beide sheriffs en haalt ze weg bij de polsen van zijn klein klein zoon. Hij wordt geduwd door de vader van Demi en Lyla en valt naar achteren. Hij dreigt in het diepe gat van het graf van Margareta te vallen, maar Edward steekt daar een stokje voor. Omdat hij te laat is als hij hem probeert op te vangen, moét hij wel alchemie gebruiken. Hij klapt in zijn handen en iedereen houd zijn adem vast. Dan houd iedereen hun handen voor hun ogen vanwege het Felle licht. Als het licht weg is, ziet iedereen dat Edward zijn handen nog op de grond heeft. Ook zien ze dat Eden verbaasd ligt te wezen op een uitsteeksel van de breedte kant van het graf. Een gras uitsteeksel. De sheriffs hebben hun bewijs om Edward op te pakken vanwege hekserij, Demi's vader heeft zijn zin, en Eden is alsnog gered van een gebroken rug. De sheriffs lopen naar Edward toe en tillen hem omhoog.

'Zo, jongenman. Jij gaat mee naar de gouverneur. Dat wordt de brandstapel voor jou!' Demi wilt Edward niet zien eindigen als een geroosterd jochie en loopt op de sheriffs af.

'Mag ik even iets benadrukken? Hij heeft net wel een man zijn leven gered! Hij doet niet opzettelijk mensen pijn met zijn gave!' Demi kijkt boos, maar de sheriffs luisteren niet naar haar. Ze praten over wat hun beloning zal zijn, als ze bij ge gouverneur aankomen met een heks. Er is hier bijna niets aan heksen te vinden, en nu hebben ze er eindelijk een. Komt al dat hout toch nog van pas. Edward probeert zich niet eens los te trekken. Hij snapt dat hij het toch niet zal winnen van hun. Zelfs niet met zijn Alchemiekrachten.

Op het bureau zetten ze Edward gelijk in het gevang.

'Zo heks, blijf hier, en ga nergens naar toe, we weten je altijd te vinden! Hahahahaha!' Demi, Lyla en Eden komen het bureau binnen. Ze lopen naar de cel van Edward. Edward komt naar voren en Demi steekt haar hand door de tralies. Edward pakt haar hand aan.

'Je hebt me wel gered. Ik denk dat het lot was dat je nu vast zit, dat je wel je alchemie moést gebruiken. Ik zal een goed woordje voor je doen. De gouverneur ken ik. Dat... is namelijk Trudy.' Edward keek verbaasd op. Dat wist hij nooit van zijn oma. De gouverneur? Zijn oma? Wow... dat is niet niks! Misschien bestond er toch een klein kansje dat hij niét op de brandstapel zou eindigen.


	5. Dag 5: Net op tijd

Dag 5: Net op tijd

Twee dagen later wordt Edward wakker in dezelfde cel. De sheriffs komen het kantoortje binnen en lopen gelijk door naar Edward.

'Bezoek voor je, snertjong.' Ze deden een stap opzij en Edward kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Zijn oma stond tegenover hem. Ze zag er erg jong uit. En goed ook.

'Mevrouw de gouverneur...' Begon Edward. Hij werd gelijk stilte opgelegd. Trudy deed haar ogen even dicht en weer open.

'Ik weet het al, Edward. Maar in deze tijd is er geen iets als Alchemie. En deze jongens hier hebben bewijzen dat ze jou Alchemie zagen gebruiken. Maar weten ze niet dat het Alchemie ís. Het spijt me echt, jongen. Maar ik kan je niet meer helpen. Het spijt me echt...' Ze doet haar ogen weer dicht, en Edward ziet een kleine traan over haar wangen lopen. Nu weet hij het zeker. Hij is verloren. Hij zal nu zeker eindigen op de brandstapel. Zijn ogen zijn groot en hij gaat naar het bed dat aan de andere muur is vastgemaakt. Demi komt binnen. Als ze Trudy ziet klaart haar gezicht op. Ze loopt recht op haar af.

'En? Hij mag vrij, of niet?' Als Trudy haar aankijkt en het verschrikte gezicht in de handen van Edward ziet, schrikt ze. Ze neemt een stap achteruit.

'Nee, dat kan niet... dat mag niet! Hij is een goed mens! Hoe kun je het hem aandoen! Hij is geen heks of tovenaar!' Trudy draait zich om en legt haar hand op Demi's rechterschouder. En zegt:

'Het spijt me. Maar de jongens hier hebben alle bewijzen. Ze mogen hem verbranden. Alleen als er een wonder gebeurt waardoor ze van gedachten veranderen, loopt het goed met Edward af. Ik weet dat hij familie van mij wordt, en ik vind het vreselijk. Maar ik kan hem niet meer helpen. Het spijt me... Echt waar.' Ze kijkt Edward aan. Hij zit op de rand van zijn bed, met zijn handen in zijn haar. Zijn gezicht is verschrikt en bang. Dan maakt ze de celdeur open en Eden komt net binnen. Demi rent naar Edward toe en gaat naast hem op bed zitten. Ze onhelst hem terwijl hij nog steeds met zijn handen in het haar zit. Ze huilt zachtjes. Niemand hoort het, behalve Edward. Eden komt verder en ziet iedereen verschrikt en bang, behalve de sheriffs, die allebei een brede grijns op hun gezicht hebben staan. Lyla stond achter Eden en komt binnen. Ze loopt gelijk naar Edward toe en snapt alles al. Hij gaat dood. Lyla gaat aan de andere kant van hem zitten. Demi kijkt op en haar tranen hebben het vest van Edward helemaal nat gemaakt. Als Demi opkijkt, kijkt Ed ook op.

'Edward... ik... ik moet je... iets vertellen... het is echt... heel...heel belangrijk... dat... dat je... het nu al... weet.' Zegt ze stotterend. Edward keek haar vragend aan. Demi begon acuut te blozen.

'ikke.. ikke...' ze stopte even en ging toen verder.

'sinds de eerste keer dat ik je zag, toen je werd opgevangen, of eigenlijk nog toen je in de lucht aan het vallen was, maar toen ik pas zag dat jij het was...' ze slikt.

'Ikke.. ik vind je leuk sindsdien. En toen ik je Alchemie zag gebruiken werd je nog leuker..' Edward kijkt haar aan met grote ogen. Demi Samuels vond hem leuk? Hem? Edward Elric? Een meisje vond Edward Elric leuk? Leuk!? Hij laat zijn hoofd hangen. Demi is verbaasd,

'Heey. Wat is er?' Edward kijkt haar somber aan.

'Bedankt dat je het me heb vertelt, maar... ik ben bang dat... dat ik al verliefd ben op iemand anders. En ik baal echt als een gigantische stekker. Ze zal het namelijk nooit weten.' Demi schrikt. Hij was al verliefd. Ze had het kunnen verwachten. Maar het kwam alsnog hard aan. Maar desondanks omhelsde ze hem nog. Hij wist het nu en dat was wat telt.

De volgende dag werd Edward naar de brandstapel gebracht. Hij had een plunje broek en een plunje hemd aan. Zijn handen waren vastgebonden met een stuk sterk touw. Mensen stonden aan de kanen van de weg te juilen en te juichen. Ze schreeuwden: 'Weg met de heks! Weg met de heks!!' Edward voelde zich verre weg van goed. Een traan rolde over zijn wang. Hij stribbelde niet tegen. Hij wist dat dat geen zin meer had. Hij liet zich vast binden aan een houten paal met droge takken en droog gras erom heen. Hij keek om zich heen. Plots ziet hij Demi, Lyla en zijn grootouders langs de kant staan. Lyla had zich vastgeklemd aan Eden en Demi huilde ook erg. Lyla wou het niet zien. Toen kwam de bul aan lopen. Edward kon zich zijn grijns fantaseren. Hij zou vast gigantisch zijn geweest. De bul steekt een fakkel aan en loopt naar Edward toe. Edward word steeds banger en banger. Hij wilt het niet zien en laat zijn hoofd hangen. Dan kijkt hij verschrikt op van een hard geluid. Het lijkt wel of er iets neerstortte. Iedereen schrikt en kijkt om. Een eindje terug van de brandstapel ziet men een grote dikke zwarte rookpluim opkomen. Iedereen hielp op met juichen en schreeuwen. Iedereen was stil. Er huilde een baby, maar dat was dan ook alles. Er kwam gekuch uit de rook. De hoofdsheriff begon te roepen.

'Wie ben je!? En hoe durf je ons te onderbreken met het verbrande van een terechtgestelde heks!?' een schim staat op in de rook. Hij maakt een zwaaiende beweging, zodat de rook wegging voor zijn gezicht. Het hoofd van Alphonse werd zichtbaar. En naast hem stond een meisje. Winry. Edward's gezicht klaart op maar is ook verbaasd. Als alle rook is opgetrokken, komen er nog drie personen uit het voertuig dat neerstortte. Twee jongens een iets kleiner meisje. De grootste jongen van de twee had kort stekelig zwart haar met hazelnootbruine ogen. Naast hem stond een kleinere jongen die erg veel op hem leek. Allen had hij een lang plukje haar met kralen. En het meisje had lang zwart haar met diepe zwarte ogen. De grootse jongen van de drie stootte Alphonse aan.

'Ik zei toch dat we zouden crashen?' Alphonse glimlach terwijl hij achterop zijn hoofd krabt. Winry geeft de jongen een klapt tegen zijn achterhoofd. Wat ze normaal gesproken altijd bij Edward zou doen als hij een verkeerde opmerking maakte.

'Kunnen we even bij de les blijven ja? En trouwens, je mag je neefje niet slaan! Dat mag allen ik!' Dan kijkt ze naar de menigte en ziet Edward vastgebonden op een brandstapel. Zijn ogen trillen en zijn gigantisch. Winry schrikt erg en rent naar hem toe. Ze duwt met gemak de bulk opzij. Maar wordt tegen gehouden door grote sterke wachters. Een fel blauw licht verschijnt en verdwijnt weer. Alphonse heeft de bewakers vastgezet.

'Ze komen om de heks te bevrijden! Val ze aan!!' Een grote partij van bewakers en andere mannen uit de menigte vallen aan. De rest van de menigte juichen voor de mannen die hun aanvallen. Een hevige strijd is begonnen. Iedereen vecht. Zelfs het kleine meisje gooit een paar mannen op de grond. Edward ziet alles voor zijn ogen gebeuren. Dan dringt er iets bij hem door. De bul is neergehaald door Al, dus de fakkel viel... op de droge takken. Al snel begint het hele zooitje te branden. Maar Edward zit nog steeds vast.

'Hallo! Mag ik ook los misschien!?' Gilt hij door het gekrijs van aanvallen. Het kleinste meisje kijkt op en ziet dat Edward dreigt gefrituurd te worden.

'Edward!!' Gilt ze. De andere jongens kijken ook op en schrikken. Grote vlammen laaien rond Edward. Hij probeert uit volle kracht los te breken, maar het lukt hem niet. Hij begint erg hard te hoesten en te kuchen.

'Help!' Gilt hij dan. Het kleinste meisje gooit nog snel iemand op de grond en rent dan naar Ed toe. Ze sprint behendig op het houten plateau en maakt hem razendsnel los. Snel rennen ze van het plateau af en Edward zakt neer op de grond. Op zijn knieën hoest hij het uit. Het kleine meisje klopt op zijn rug.

'Hoest maar even lekker door Hoor! Je hebt het verdiend. Hihi' Ze grinnikt en merkt dat er een bewaker een poging waagt om hun aan te vallen. Ook die haalt ze op de grond neer. Demi, Winry, Lyla, Eden en Trudy snellen zich naar de hoestende Edward. Demi knielt neer en houdt zijn hoofd omhoog. Zodat ze hem dwingt om naar haar te kijken.

'Alles goed, Ed?' Vraagt ze met bezorgde ogen. Edward knikt al hoestend. Winry kijkt verbaasd op. Dat meisje lijkt op haarzelf! Daar moet ze meer over te weten zien te komen. Afijn. Winry helpt Edward omhoog en Edward steunt op haar schouder. Hij hoest nog steeds en hij heet wat roet op zijn gezicht. Winry veegt het weg met haar mouw en ze glimlachen naar elkaar.

'Fijn je weer eens te zien, Edward.' Zegt ze. Edward knikt.

'Uhu, ook fijn om jou weer te zien, Win.' Weer glimlacht ze. Maar nu anders. Demi dekt te weten op wie Edward eigenlijk al was. Op Winry. Dat weet ze zeker.Dan komt het kleine meisje van een jaar of 9 weer. Samen met haar grote broers. Ze stoot haar oudste broer aan.

'Ik zei toch dat hij nog leefde? Maar nee, doe mij maar weer niet geloven!' De oudste jongen lacht. Hij loopt naar Edward toe en geeft hem een schouder klop.

'Fijn je weer te zien, neefje.' Demi kijkt verbaasd op. Edward begint te grinniken.

'Ja, maar ik had het toch anders verwacht! Hahaha, maar bedankt dat jullie zijn gekomen, Benno. (ook ditmaal moest ik wat verzinnen van namen!) Hoe komen jullie hier eigenlijk?'

'Ik denk dat ik dat het beste kan uitleggen, met een lekkere kop koffie! Hahaha!' iedereen lacht. Ze lopen naar het huis van Demi en Lyla en gaan naar binnen.

6


End file.
